Cadets
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Jace is in a boys military school where he bonded with the Major's son: Jon. But one day, out of nowhere comes a new cadet: a girl. AH. OOC. AU.
1. The Newbie

"Cadets!"

We all fall into line under Major Morgenstern's voice and wait for him to enter the room. I can't wait to get out of this freaking school just in order to stop hearing his voice barking orders every two seconds of my life. It's like the guy was a dog in another life. You know, the really annoying kind of dogs. The really small ones who always bark at you when you pass near them but who could fly with one well-placed foot.

Not that anyone would want to place a foot in Major Morgenstern's ass. He's _way_ too scary. He looks like John Coffey from the _Green Mile_, except that he's white, and he has hair. Really, really pale blond hair. He's like an albino John Coffey. Freaking scary, I'm telling you.

His brown eyes scan through the room, looking for something to bark at us for, and I repress myself from rolling my eyes and look at the cadet in front of me. Jon smirks and winks at me, and so I smirk back. Even though, Jon is the Major's son, he still ended up in here, with us. Officially, it is to bound with his father, officiously, it's because he's just as messed up as the rest of us. He never really told us what happened, all I know is that he arrived with an arm in a cast and a father really pissed at him.

It's funny how they look alike, and in the same time don't. I mean, physically they look exactly like one another, but Jon is just less intimidating. I guess it's because he's just 17, like most of us. When you see the two Morgenstern's next to one another, it's like you're watching an original, and its shrieked copy. But in character, they're the total opposite. I'm not saying that Jon is a troublemaker here, but he's certainly not the one who lives by the rules. I think he just knows where his father limits is, and that he risks more than us if he reaches it.

The Major walks and stops in the middle of the lines, like he always does when he's about to start one very long, boring and painful speech, and he says:

"Cadets. Today is the day we're welcoming a new recruit. I do not want to hear about unwanted 'welcoming parties' or any_"

"Can I come in, now?" Says a girl's voice with a British accent. A _girl's_ voice. We all turn out heads toward the door and we see a little ball of curly red hair staring at us with boredom in her green eyes. She's the smallest thing I've seen in months, and the fact that she seems to be pressured by her heavy bag swung over her shoulder is not helping. She's wearing shorts with combat boots and a tank top, which is completely inappropriate if you know that outside it's completely freezing.

"_Cadets_!" Major Morgenstern barks, and we all snap our heads back into position.

_Wait_? Is she the new cadet? Don't they know that it's a _boys_ military school? What's wrong with those people?

"I told the cadet Bane to show you your room before taking you here." The Major points out, obviously not happy with the girl's intervention.

"Oh yeah, the little wuss." She says with a small grimace, scratching her wild hair. "I lost him. He was kind of annoying, babbling about the beauty of golfing." Some of us smile a little because we all know how Magnus can be when it comes to golf. The girls rolls her eyes as she say: "Whatever."

"You will go back to your quarters and change into more suitable clothing." Major Morgenstern commands, and the girl smirks even wider.

"But that's the thing. As long as I don't wear that stupid uniform, I'm not a cadet, yet."

Strangely, Jon's eyes are glued on the girl instead of being in front of him. I see from the corner of my eyes the girl walking the same pace that the Major just did, and when she walks pass Jon, I see that she winks at him before she keeps on walking toward the Major who became red of anger. Actually, I can see a little shade of purple growing on his famous forehead vein, and I have to say: I'm impressed. It took me two months to see that vein, it took her two minutes.

"Anything you'd like to say, _Major_?"

"I will not tolerate insubordination because of where you come from, young missy. I will break you and make you worthy of the society again."

The girl smirks and shrugs before she turns her heels on the Major and walks back to her bag. "Whatever. I'll find back dorky and put on your bloody uniform."

I bite my lips to repress a snicker before the Major's eyes fall back on us, and it's like he's about to kill the first one who blinks.

"So, like I said, we have a new recruit. I will not tolerate that you treat her any differently because she is a girl. She is a cadet, like the rest of you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" We chant, and I wonder if the Major also means that we can prank her as any of the other cadets. I mean, pranking is the only thing fun we have here.

"If I hear that any of you attempted something _inappropriate_ on her, I will personally make his life a living Hell, and the whole company would have to suffer through it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" We chant again, and I roll my eyes. Who's stupid enough to try something on a girl in a boys military school? If she screams, half the county will be here to help her lick her wound. Girls are so annoyingly precious, sometimes.

"Cadet Morgenstern?" Jon steps on step forward, his hands still in his back and his head high as he waits for his father's words. "You are in charge of the new cadet. If she does anything, the responsibility will fall on you."

Jon seems obfuscated, and he's about to say something when his father curtly cut him off: "Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" He says, even though everything in his posture screams that he's not agreeing with that.

"At ease." Major Morgenstern finally says, and we can finally relax.

The Major leaves, and as soon as the door is closed, there's a clutter exploding in the room. Of course, it's all about the new recruit, and the fact that it's a girl. _Really_? What were they thinking? Jon, on the other hand doesn't seem so happy about his new mission. I kind of get him, it's never easy to be a newbie's babysitter. Especially when they seem as rebellious as the little red hair. And Jon kind of had it easy on this one, he never had to take care of a newbie. I was lucky because the Major never trusted me with anyone. Until Jon came along and I was his assigned babysitter. I like to think that the Major knew that his son wouldn't cause troubles, so he put me with his case to be sure that I'd officially been once a babysitter.

I walk to Jon and bump my shoulder to him as I cheer him up, showing the bright side of this babysitting: "Smile. You'll get to spend time with an _actual_ girl, dude."

Jon darkly chuckles as he mumbles: "_Awesome_. I should go look for her before she sets fire to the school or something."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So this is an idea I had lurking in my head, but I'm not sure I should give it a suit, what do you think? Let me know if I should continue or not. **

**Anyways, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	2. Clary

I walk to the new cadet's room, wondering what she could have done to end up in the Institute. 99% of us are delinquents who pushed their parents to the limits. I say 99% because there are still some masochists who came here on their good will. Like Magnus! That creep. Who wants to get in a military school such as this one just for the fun of it? _No one_. No one by Magnus. We call him Mags because we all know how much he hates it.

The poor guy is kind of the one who always gets picked on. Probably because he _chose_ to come here. We never do things really mean, and we never attack him about his obvious liking for men, but we still pick on him. A lot. Like the time we threw glitter at him and in all his stuffs, or the time we tied him up and made him look like a cat, or the time we pretended he didn't exist at all. We're in a military school, we get bored sometimes and so find fun where we can. Sue us!

As I'm about to knock at the new cadet's door, I find Magnus walking out of a room as if Hell was behind him, and when he sees me, he sighs of relief and says: "Oh, _thank God_! Tell me that you're her babysitter!"

"Nope." I say, playing a little with his nerves by not telling him right away that Jon is the babysitter, and Magnus whimpers of complaint, obviously thinking that he's the assigned babysitter. He grabs me by the collar and shakes me a little, as he almost cries, his eyes popping out if their sockets:

"She's _crazy_! She just stripped in front of me!"

"Total?" I ask, really interested. I mean, _come on_, it's been three years since I've been stuck in this school, and four months since I've seen any normal human being. Mags shudders which makes me actually laugh and I say: "Jon is her babysitter, if you want to know everything."

He sighs of pure relief and run the Hell away from here, as if the girl could come out and eat him alive. I walk in her quarters, and I have to say, they didn't make any distinction for her just because she's a girl. The only thing is that she doesn't have to share her room. I hear humming coming from the bathroom, and I notice that the door isn't closed, so I try to peak, but suddenly an angry voice startles me:

"What are you doing?"

Jon is standing right behind me, and I realise that he should have been here before me. He probably went to his father to loudly complain about his new status as a babysitter and try to change his father's mind. Which obviously failed since he's now in her quarters, probably to make sure that she knows the rules about living in this school.

I smirk, and lightly reply: "Making sure that she doesn't set fire to the school."

"In the _bathroom_." Jon suspiciously points out, and I give him an innocent smile. But of course, he knows me too much, and it doesn't take, so he lowly growls: "Get away from that door, Jace."

I do, and then Jon walks to stand exactly where I was, only to bang with anger at the door and he yells to cover the noise of the shower: "Clary! What happened to Australia?!"

The water stops abruptly, and the girl opens widely the door, a simple small white towel wrapped around her body. "I got kicked out." She explains as if it is the most natural thing in the world, and I can't help but check her out. I mean, _four months_! even Mags starts looking like a girl.

Suddenly, Jon appears in my vision and places himself between her and I as he growls to her, pointing the bathroom: "Go back in! I'll bring you your clothes."

"Don't forget my undies!" She states, doing what she had been asked and Jon rolls his eyes before he grabs the bag on her bed and throw it in the bathroom, telling her to hurry up.

There's something that doesn't add up in their way to talk to one another. It's like they know each other or something. I know Jon, and he would never have talked to a newbie like that.

"You two know each other?" I ask him, and the girl flies the door open, this time with clothes on and she snarls:

"Oh my! Dorks _and_ idiots! What a fucking stupid school!"

"Clary!" Jon threatens with a very patronising tone. They _know_ each other, no one uses this tone with someone they just met. And it's the second time he's calling her by her name when no one was told her name. The two of them glare at one another for the longest time before Jon gives up and finally answers me:

"She's the reason I'm in this Hell hole."

The girl, Clary, rolls her eyes and snarls: "_No_! I'm the reason you had a broken arm. Your stupidity is the reason why you're here, and your stupidity alone." And then she walks to her bed, her bag her shoulder.

Jon and I both stay by the bathroom as she empties her bag and puts her clothes in the closet. She's wearing blue pyjama shorts with a black tank top, and when she bends to do God knows what, I tilt my head a little to see things from a better perspective. But of course, Jon catches me and he growls in a whisper so low that only I can hear:

"Don't even _think_ about it, Jace. I'll break your neck before you could make a move on her."

I'm about to innocently reply that I have no idea what he's talking about when Clary slumps loudly in the bed and rolls under the covers. Jon seems to take it as his cue to question her, even though her eyes are closed as if she's already sleeping.

"Why did you get expelled?"

"Stupid boy didn't understand the word 'no'. It's supposed to be international. So I taught him the meaning of the word."

"Meaning?" Jon asks, suspicion on his tone, and I have to hide a smirk as she answers:

"Meaning he's still in the hospital, drinking his food to survive."

"_Two weeks_. You stayed there only two weeks." Jon complains, and it looks like a parent scolding his child for bad behaviour. I mean, I don't see the problem here. She defended herself because someone was a jerk to her, so Jon should be happy for her, not complaining and trying to make her feel guilty.

"How long do you think I'll stay here? A week?" She challenges, her eyes still closed, but a smirk plastered on her face, and Jon shakes his head of disillusion as he informs her:

"It won't work, Clary. The Major is completely pissed at you."

"Tell me something I don't know. They think that surrounding me with boys will make me nice. They've never been more wrong in their lives."

"I'm your assigned referee." Jon tells her, and that makes Clary open her eyes to look at him. She looks sorry for him and makes a grimace as she says:

"That sucks. Promise, I'll keep the damages at a minimum level."

Jon is about to say something more, probably something about not putting him in any kind of trouble, but she closes back her eyes and rolls on her bed, showing us her back as she informs us: "I'm off to bed."

"It's dinner time." Jon tells her matter-of-factly as if she is supposed to know what this means, and Clary vehemently says, her back still facing us:

"You know, I came here straight from the airport. I'd like to sleep, now. If the _Major_ ain't happy about that, he can come and tell me himself."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

"Cadets!" Major Morgenstern yells, and we all get up, hoping that his speech won't last forever so we can eat warm. Once he talked for so long that my soup became an ice cube by the time he finished talking.

His eyes travel the refectory where all the years are regrouped to eat, and I know who he's looking for. Damn, he really wants to put her back at her place. Even when his own son came here, he wasn't that much on his back. The Major slowly walks between our ranks, and I can actually hear a few stomachs grumbling. I hope that he'll be quick because I'm starting here.

"Where is the new recruit?" He asks his son, and Jon fakes a step back to point out himself from the rank, and he answers:

"Sleeping off her journey from abroad, sir."

"All cadets are required, no exception." Major Morgenstern uselessly reminds Jon, and then he tells him: "Go and bring her here to have dinner like the rest of you."

"But sir_"

"_Now_!" The Major cuts him off, barking his order.

Jon seems conflicted between standing on his position and doing what he was told, and after glancing at the whole of us, he walks out of the refectory. He knows that if she doesn't come, we won't eat, so he took one for the team.

Jon explained to me that the two of them grew up together and that Clary always did reckless things like stealing bikes, tagging the school, setting fire to their neighbouring park. Really, I don't know what took her parents so long to put her in an institute. I subtly asked Jon if they were more than friends, and the way he looked like he was about to throw up answered for him. She's probably like his little sister or something, and the Major must know that, hence making Jon her babysitter.

The Major doesn't allow us to relax as we anxiously wait for Jon's return, and so I know that he's going to put pressure on us so we would put pressure in her. The harshest he will be on us because of her, the more we're going to make her pay and force hefty bento the rule.

Finally Jon comes back with the redhead right behind him, and the Major narrows his eyes at her as she rubs the sleep out of her face. She was obviously sleeping, her hair being proof enough. I notice that Jon made her change to the school 'casual' clothes, and he silently walks her to go stand next to him where he was sitting to begin with.

"The dinner is at 6:30 sharp. All cadets are required, like for the rest of the meals. Understood?" The Major says, and Clary glares at him before she snaps:

"Well, sorry to still be on Australian time. Maybe if I had slept, I would have remembered that stupid golden rule!"

We are _so_ not going to have a hot meal. I can see the warmth of my plate fleeing away. The Major walks to her and hovers over her, trying to intimidate the ridiculously small girl, but she doesn't even seems fazed as he angrily says:

"You will show respect to the hierarchy of this school."

"I might do that, when the hierarchy will be human enough to let me sleep like I was doing a few minutes ago!"

Are we ever going to eat? I'm so freaking starving! The Major's infamous vein is back on his forehead, but Clary doesn't even seem fazed. It's like she's hired out of her mind when he looks like a freaking fulminating dragon as he orders:

"You will hold that monstrous tongue of yours when spoken to, and follow the rules of this school!"

"I was raised to speak my mind, and I will certainly not stop because _you_ said so!" She snaps back, and the Major seems like he's about to kill her. He might do so, who's going to rat on him? But then he straightens up and crookedly smiles as he says:

"You are confined to the pit until further notice."

And with those words, he takes her by the arm and leads her out of the refectory, allowing us to finally eat.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So, many of you asked if Jon and Clary were related, and … I won't tell. Not now. Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. **

**Im glad that youre liking the story so far, and I hope you're looking for the following up. If there is anything that you'd like to see or hoped to see in this story, tell me, and I'll see if i can put it so it would still fit the storyline.**

**Well, give me your thoughts on this chapter, and if I haven't answered you guys for your reviews, its because I was having internet problems. Now it's back on, so replies are also back on. ^^**

**Anyways, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	3. When You Act Stupid…

**Okay, STOP! In case you didn't noticed, there's a change in the rating. I don't know, it felt like I should change this rating. So you've been warned. I'll put little stars so you'll know when to look away and blush (I do it so…) and you'll still be able to read the story.**

**enjoy.**

**.**

It's been a week since the new cadet arrived, and not a single day passed by without an interaction between her and the Major. It's like she _lives_ to annoy him. Everything she does, it is just to spite him. And he keeps on punishing her. He left her a whole day to the pit, without food or water, and when he let her out, what did she do? She poisoned us! Well, not poisoned, but she put chilli in our food. And not a little. So the Major made her stand by the flag during the whole night -under the snow. And so she smocked in our common quarters. Which led the Major to restrain our TV access for a month, as well as our hot water. And when some people decided that it was time to show her the ground rules, Jon intervened, preventing us to show her something _nice_ about military school.

So now, we're all stuck in the common room, bored out of our minds, playing pools on a Friday night because that's the only thing we can do, and as I glance at her, I know that shit is about to happen. _Again_. Let's just say that Sebastian Velrac from a year above has started passing way too much time among us, and that now the both of them are in an armchair, so tangled that they look like a four arms, four legs monster. But so far, everything is PG 13, even 5. They're just whispering who knows what, looking in each other's eyes. But that look on her face … She's about to go down, and she's just enjoying the moment.

I roll my eyes, pretending to read this uninteresting book about Civil War, when I hear a light giggle coming from _Sebastian_. _What_?! Man up, dude! I look back at them and gone is the PG 13. It's a freaking porn. They're so intertwined that they look like one and sole person, but I can still see Sebastian's hands swiftly disappear under her military shirt as she starts grinding on him.

_Come on_, people! You're not alone! I look up, anxiously looking for Jon who made a point in warning everyone of what he might do to anyone touching her in an indecent way, but he's nowhere to be seen. Strangely, I'm more anxious about Jon's reaction than the Major's. I think we saw him lose it so many times against her that it's not impressive anymore.

Suddenly, Jon enters the room, and all eyes that were on the couple go to him, a frightful expression on their faces. Jon doesn't say anything, his eyes glued to that display of … almost-fucking before us, and then he rush to them and yank Clary out of Sebastian's grip.

"_Hey_!" She protests, but Jon doesn't pay her a single attention, his eyes shooting daggers at Sebastian.

"_Who_ do you think you _are_ to touch her like that?!"

Sebastian tries to play it cool, but I can still see the panic in his eyes: "Come on, Jon. I know you're her Babysitter and all. But she's a grown girl, she can _"

"Do not even _think_ of talking in her name." Jon growls, gripping Sebastian by his shirt. "I'm going to erase your face on the fucking pavement!"

But before he can do anything to Sebastian, Clary slaps him hard on the back of his head and yells: "If you pull that shit again, Jon, I will really go down that road!"

There's something like a threat in her words and I can see Jon tightening his jaw and his fist on Sebastian's collar. He doesn't look at her, but it's clear that all his thoughts are on her. No one in the room dares to move, and all the eyes are on the three of them. Can you blame us? We were prohibited of TV, so this drama is as good as any other.

Clary glares at Jon before she slaps his fist away from Sebastian's collar and takes Sebastian's hand as she loudly said with a very determined tone: "Come. Let's finish what we started in my room."

If looks could kill, Jon would have killed Sebastian a long time ago. And if the expression on Sebastian's face is saying anything, is that he's certainly not going to go on second base because he wants to live 'till tomorrow.

I can see how Jon is still hesitating to follow her and keep making a scene in her room, but he doesn't do it. Instead he slumps in their armchair before swiftly getting up, shivering of disgust. I walk up to him and make nod with my chin so he knows we should go outside. Once there, we climb the roof and I give him a cigarette out of our secret stash that he moodily lights.

"She's just doing that to piss him off. Because she thinks he'll expel her." He grumbles under his breath, and I smoke on my own cigarette, knowing he's talking about the major.

"Maybe he should. I mean, a girl in an institute full of teenage boys. What did he think?" I tell him, because _really_, what did the Major think?!

"He won't expel her. _Especially not her._ He won't admit that he failed with her, when he managed to reform so many other kids."

"Not all kids are meant to be reformed." I wisely say because maybe Jon can reason his father a little bit and remove this sexual attraction from us. Yes, sexual attraction, she's the only girl from miles around, we're horny boys, do I need to say more?

"Not all kids are his daughter." Jon says with a dark chuckle and I miss-swallow my smoke. His _what_!?

"She's your sister!?"

"Yup. The Major doesn't want you guys to know because otherwise you won't dare giving her a hard time. And she doesn't want you to know because she hates being treated like she's precious, or something."

I don't say anything for a while, understanding why the two Morgenstern's are so obsessed with her. I mean, I should have figured this out by myself. Just the fact that they didn't give her a family name should have rang a bell, but you know … sometimes I'm stupid.

"I never told you that, Jace. She's still just Clary." Jon says, and I reassure him that I'll keep their secret. Then I look up to the sky and tell him:

"If you want my advise, you shouldn't have lost your temper on Seb. You should have given them your blessing. If she has your accord, it won't be funny for her."

"Yeah, well easier said than done. If I'm here it's because the guy who stole her virginity met 'by accident' my path. And she knows it. That's why she broke my arm."

"You're kind of a violent family, you know that. Did you ever thought of _talking_?" I tease, and Jon glares at me, getting down of the roof. We go back in the common room where we find Sebastian, alone -obviously frustrated- and so Jon leaves the common space, probably to go yell at his sister.

As soon as Jon leaves, all the boys start to question Sebastian, but he doesn't say anything, his black eyes sternly concentrated on a book on crocodiles. Right, he's '_reading_'. I roll my eyes and go to my room because I don't really care about anyone state of mind, and I look at the time passing by, wishing I could go out clubbing.

I already snuck out of the Institute to do so, but now, with the Major on alert, I don't really dare do that. It seems like a very hazardous decision. At some point in the night, I get up and leave the room because I really can't sleep and there's no point making Jon suffer through that, but as I'm about to go to the common room, I see a shadow creeping out toward the entrance.

"It's like you never rest." I say, and Clary snaps her head to me and smirks. Then she silently walk up to me, and I can see that she's been thinking the same thing as I did. Except that she's really going through with it, when I'm not.

She's dressed in a really short and tight little dress, obviously ready to go clubbing, her heels in her hands, her hair straightened up and in a high ponytail and her face with a little makeup. Clary looks up to me, and then she lowly whispers: "I can still wait for you to dress up, if you want."

"I'm not going out, and _neither are you_." I point out, and she smirks even more, tiptoeing herself to murmur in my ear with challenge:

"Make me stay, then."

I don't even think for a second, and I grab her hand with force. She swiftly snaps it out of my grip, and after two seconds of intense stare, I simply pick her up and walk to her room. I mean, it's not like she's that tall anyway. She's at least half my size.

Once we're in her room, she glares at me, and says: "As soon as you'll be gone, so will I. You know that, right?"

"Then I'll have to watch you. If you're caught, we'll be the ones to pay. And I, for one, am tired of cold showers." I retort, and something lights up in her eyes.

"I can give you a reason to like cold showers." She sultrily says, her fingers now playing with my chest. I strongly take her hands in one of mine and reply:

"I don't think so. I don't want you."

"That's not what mister says, down there." She says, glancing at my growing bulge. Can you blame me? The girl is hot and dressed to be fucked. And did I mention that she's hot?

She slowly tiptoes herself and kisses my collarbone as she collides her body with mine and so I involuntarily loosen my grip on her hands. She doesn't waste time and retake possession of her hands only to trail them to my trousers. That's when Jon comes right back into my mind. Yeah, bad idea. _Very bad idea_.

"I'm horny, but I'm not interested in fucking _you_." I say, and so she smirks and shrugs.

"Okay." Then she steps back a little and her eyes planted in mines, she slowly takes off her dress. I do everything to keep myself eyes focused on her face, but they automatically go to her body once she's only standing in her underwear. If I'm honest, with myself, I'd fuck her so hard now, but yeah, I had to be friend with her _brother_. What a stupid, _stupid_ move. When will I have an occasion like that of a hot girl in the institute asking for me to fuck her? _Never_.

"I won't tell Jon, if you won't tell." She says with a small whisper, and it's all that I needed. I'm such a horrible friend, but I'm a man. And I have urges. And I'm very tired so I'm not thinking really clearly. So I swiftly tackle her against the wall, and she lowly growls of satisfaction, tangling her fingers in my hair as I kiss her with urgency.

****** **I'm grinding against her as she moans under my kisses and all I can think of right now is how much I want to take her. She tugs my shirt and I swiftly throw it out of the way, and for a second, she stares at my chest, tracing my abs with her fingers before I resume attacking her lips. Then I move us to her bed and lay her there while she's trying to remove my trousers.

Once I'm only standing in boxers, I gently nibble her skin, and every time I do so, she plants her nails a little bit harder in my back. I swiftly get rid of her bra to suck hard on her nipples, and so she trails her hand between my legs to make me feel as good as I make her feel. But as I'm trailing thE kiss downward, she yanks my head by my hair and kisses me, saying through our connected lips: "I don't have time for that. I want you, right fucking _now_."

And with those words, she takes a condom out of nowhere and swiftly puts it on my shaft after having removed my boxers. I don't wait for another invitation, and I plunge in her in one hard and swift motion. She whimpers, and bucks her hips to meet me again as I start to assault her. But she feels so fucking good and so fucking tight.

Suddenly, she shoves me off and makes me roll on the bed before impaling herself on me a,d bouncing on my dick. I slightly sit up and take one of her breast in my mouth while my hands are gripped on her waist to help her bounce even harder on me. She keeps on jumping and jumping, occasionally clenching her walls and there I feel it coming, so I lay her back in the bed and pound into her like there's no tomorrow, making her reach her peak just before I collapse on her side, drained and ready to sleep. ********

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

I wake up to the noise of a door opening, and the first thing I notice is a redhead sleeping naked on my naked chest, and as I recall what happened last night, the person who opened the door says:

"_You're a dead man_!"

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So, I decided to be nice and to clear up the situation between Jon and Clary. They are siblings. And Jace... Tssssssss. Should I kill him? Who do you think is at the door.**

**Well, give me your thoughts on this chapter, and tell me what you think will happen next because even though I alrzady have the story in mind,nuts always encouraging. **

**Anyways, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	4. The Condom

I wake up with a strange feeling. You know, that feeling that tells you that there is something fundamentally wrong going on in your life. Like something really screwed up. I grunt, knowing that only one person can make me feel this way, and I wiggle myself out of the covers.

As I sleepily get out of bed, Jace walks in the room, and so I raise an eyebrow at him and at his tired face. I mean, it's barely seven and Jace isn't known to be the early bird type. _Especially_ on weekends.

"Where have you been?" I ask him, and Jace slumps on his bed, making sure that his back is facing me as he mumbles under his breath:

"Out."

I growl lowly. _Seriously_, between him and Clary, I'll be relieved if my Dad reaches safely his fifties. Sure Jace did behave a little lately, and I was hoping that it would stay like that, but apparently it was just a phase. Let's just hope that Clary and him don't ever start talking together. Because that would be awful. Like, _really_ awful. I'm sure they could create a new Hiroshima right here in this school with their lunatic creativity.

"Whatever. Make sure to be up for nine." I say. I should give him a hard time and all, but all I can think is that if _he_ had been able to sneak out, it means that Clary had also been able to sneak out.

I know her. I know that she'll do anything to get kicked out. And I don't get why. She was the one who always complained about the fact that Dad liked better to take care of other kids than us. And now she's doing everything to get away from him. It's really strange. It's … _Clary_. I'm not even trying to understand her now, she's just unsolvable … _a girl_.

As I walk to her room, I realise how early it is and that she's probably sleeping. Especially if she went out yesterday night, but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of letting this slide. I violently open her room, hoping to incongruously wake her up, but she's already up, talking with Magnus on her bed.

When he sees me, Magnus yelps and runs away, as if I threw acid at him, and I frown a little. What's wrong with him? It's not like I ever bullied him. Okay, I slightly teased him, but like everyone, and he never acted like that before. Clary grins at me and stretches as she greets him:

"Well, hello Cadet Morgenstern. What made you wake up at such a bright hour?"

I roll my eyes and close the door as I'm asking: "What was Magnus doing in your room so early?"

"We were going to have sex, but once again, Mr. Cockblocker appeared."

"You were going to have sex with _Magnus_?" I repeat, holding back my laughter. Dad dressed as a ballerina is something more plausible than that. "Yeah, right."

I sit on the spot where Magnus was as Clary is childishly sticking her tongue to me, and I lean my back against the wall, closing my eyes and internally thanking Magnus. If they spent the night together, it means that she stayed _inside_ the building, which is good.

It is so weird how Clary and Magnus developed a friendship based on sarcasm. She calls him little Princess, he calls her Satine (because fucking Moulin Rouge! ruined all the redheads of this world). And they're always stabbing each other's with words, even though they're always together. _Always_. And little by little, Mags actually tamed her.

Nothing drastic of course, but knowing Clary, she can do better than what she did lately. _A lot worst_! I mean, she did set fire to a school once. I'm not kidding. She did it to save bunnies from dissection. I mean, I get it, she wanted to save bunnies. But what was wrong with just liberating them? Why burn the school? Because it's freaking Clary, that's why.

"I want to eat a strawberry tiramisu." She says with a whiny voice and I roll my eyes behind my eyelids making her gently kick me with her ridiculous small feet.

"You _always_ want to eat."

"But I want a strawberry tiramisu." She whines even more and I open my eyes to look at her. She's casually reading a book with a pouty face and I spot something behind her on her nightstand.

"What's _that_?"

"A condom foil." She says, not even looking at me or what I just pointed out. I try to rationalise myself. I mean, Sebastian is not stupid enough to … No, she's just messing with me. Yeah, this is just Clary getting back at me for yelling at Seb. Nothing more. Just typical Clary behaviour. I'm not even going to give her the satisfaction of getting angry.

"Well, glad to see that you staid in, tonight. I'll get ready for breakfast." I simply say before I get up. Clary just nods and I leave her room to go back to my own where I hear that Jace is in the shower. I growl because this is the place I wanted to be, so I just lump on my bed and wait for him to get out. But it looks like he decided to drown himself or something. When he finally leaves the shower, I tease him:

"Did you meet a crocodile or something?"

"Or something." Jace says with a small voice as he sits in his bed. I frown because Jace is always one to have a witty retort to say. My Dad can attest of that.

"Something wrong?" I ask, and he shakes his head, before slumping in his bed. _Great_. I'm really not into girl talks. Especially to a dude. No matter how best friend I could be with them. So I drift on another conversation:

"I found a condom in Clary's room this morning."

Jace doesn't say anything, and so I take it as my cue to go on: "I think she just wants to play with my nerves. Or maybe the Major's. If he barges in her room and sees that…" I don't even finish the sentence because, yeah. She's Dad's little girl, even if it doesn't show. For him, she'll be able to _kiss_ when she'll be fifty. _At least_.

Jace tenses and then he sits up, looking down on the floor. He looks a bit sick actually. Yeah, a little greenish. Great, now he's going to get sick and I'm going to have to take care of him. Then he looks at me, and it really looks like he's going to throw up. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything, Clary barges into the room.

"Geez! I could have been naked, Clary!" I cry out, and Clary rolls her eyes and says:

"Your Mom is on the phone."

I smile and swiftly get up. I leave the room, and Clary follows me shortly after with a small grin on her face. I warily look at her, but I'm too worked up on talking to Mom, so I just let it go. As I take the central phone -the phone that all the cadets share for personal calls- Sebastian passes by, and Clary winks at me before she follows him.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So, there is this special someone who will recognised herself who suggested that jon should talk to Jace about the condom. So I decided to put It on, and to do a Jon's point of view. I hope you liked it. I'll go back to Jace next chapter, hopefully.**

**Well, give me your thoughts on this chapter, and tell me what you think will happen next because even though I alrzady have the story in mind,nuts always encouraging. **

**Anyways, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	5. Graveyard

You know what's worst that knowing that you've done something wrong? Doing something wrong and having a reminder of it hanging around you all the time. I've tried twice to come clean to Jon, but it's like Clary has a radar or something, and the two times I opened my mouth to release the pressure, she appeared out of nowhere, like the Wicked Witch of the West. And the two times, she looked at me as if she knew what I was about to say.

The second time, it was after lunch, and she backed me in a corner. For such a short thing, she's quite strong. So now, I'm looking down to her (yes, that's how short she is, I have to lower my head to look at her in the eyes), and she's glaring at me with anger. I've never been one to cower in front of anyone, but I have to admit, she's a little bit scary right now. It looks like she could provoke an earthquake with all the anger boiling within her.

"I swear that if you rat on us to Jon, I'll make your life a living Hell!" She threatens in a low growl.

"Easy for you to say. It's not your best friend that you betrayed."

"I mean it, Jace! There's a reason for why I've been sent here, don't make me own up to my reputation."

"What are you doing, Clary?" Jon suddenly asks, walking in the corridor she stopped me in and she swiftly averts her eyes from me to look at her bother.

"Asking Jace if he's up for a threesome with Seb." She lightly responds, not even thinking for a second to find that awful lie. A threesome with Seb?! _Yuck_!

Jon shakes his head, not believing her for a second. Then he turns his head to me and tells me: "The Major is looking for you. I think you're about to get graveyard-ed."

I grimace and leave them to go to the Major's office. How many times did I end up in this office for stupid reasons? The last one being because I supposedly sabotaged the school flag. How was I supposed to know that raising it during a storm would destroy it? Okay, I'm not that stupid, but it's the Major's fault, really. He should have told me but to raise it this miring when he saw the storm. I was just following orders like any good cadet. But that only resulted with him yelling at me in his office and me being cut down of personal phone calls for two weeks. Like I haven't seen worst with him.

As I enter this too familiar office, I silently wish that I won't be graveyard-ed. I hate being in graveyard duty. Not that we actually take care of a graveyard -that would be too cool for us- but that means I'd be on laundry duty for the next month. And I fucking hate it. Especially since last time it happened, I ended up with Sebastian. Please don't let me end up with him again. _Anyone_ but him!

The Major doesn't even look up to me, his eyes lost in his papers as he signing God knows what, and then he curtly orders: "Sit."

I do as asked, trying to ignore this small voice in my head saying that he knows everything about his daughter and I spending the night together. He doesn't know anything, he just plays with my nerves as he usually does.

After a long and unending minute, the Major puts his papers aside and looks at me deep in the eyes. Is he allowed to have a loaded gun with him? He's a Major, but he's in a school. They wouldn't let him carry around that sort of weapon, right? _Right_?

"My son told me that you knew about the new recruit."

_What_? I'm walking on fucking egg shells right now. Do I know that she's his daughter? Do I know that she's fucking messed up? What do I know? "What do you mean?" I cautiously ask, because it's the safest thing to say.

"That she is my daughter." The Major sternly says, and I swallow hardly and nod. Does he know about last night? Is he going to kill me? I mean, Jon almost ripped Seb's face for making out with Clary, so what would the Major do to me for sleeping with her? When I think that there's a nice garden in the backyard where he could so easily bury me as if nothing. _I'm such a dead man_.

"I'm putting you on laundry duty. With her." He informs me, and I blink at that piece of information. Where are the shovels and axes? He breathes in deeply before he goes on: "I have to put her on duty somehow, and I don't trust her to be on her own. And I don't trust the other boys alone with her. However, I have faith in that friendship that you have with Jonathan."

"Why even bother? Put Jon on graveyard. I'm not her brother, and I'm not her babysitter!"

The Major heaves and gets up to look through his window, his hands knotted in his back: "When you put two siblings together for too long they always end up fighting over who had the biggest croissant when they were five."

"Why _me_? I mean, no one will dare touch her after the stunt Jon made when Se_" I start mumbling, but I cut myself. I'mot ratting on anyone. The Major chuckles, his eyes still lost in the scenery beside the window.

"I know about her little games with Velrac. Do you really think that I don't know what happens in my own school? Especially with my _own daughter_?" _Well, yeah. Because you have no fucking clue of what happened yesterday night!_ But of course I don't say that as he continues: "I know she'll make a move on you when you'll be in duty just to piss me off. But I also know that when when she'll do, that friendship bell will ring within you."

Everything in his tone says that the conversation is over, and so I get up to leave. I have the doorknob in my hand when the Major says: "And Jace? If that bell doesn't ring, remember that I can make your life a living Hell before wiping you from the surface of the Earth."

I don't reply anything, more frightened by the fact that he called me by my first name than by his threat. The Major never calls any of us by our first names. The fact that he just did so makes this threat more personal, and ten times scarier than it already was.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

"I can't believe that the Major put you on graveyard. He usually doesn't like newbies around the laundry." Sebastian purrs as he's standing by the laundry doorframe, playing with Clary's curls. Can this get more _yucky_? I think not.

Clary rolls her eyes and shrugs as she guesses around: "It must be because I have a vagina. He must think that I have a special gene with laundry, or something."

"At least, you're not stuck here with Jon." Seb says, and Clary sighs of relief:

"_Thank God_ for that. I already see his stupid ass face way too much around here! He's always in my shadow, it's like he doesn't have a life, or something!"

"I think he has this cliché-best-friend-crush thing." Seb points out, and I roll my eyes at this stupidity. I know everyone in school thinks that they're best friends, but Jon doesn't act like he has any romantic feelings toward Clary, _at all!_

I walk to the door and smirk at Seb as a I say: "Dude, we have work and I for one, would like to go to sleep early. I didn't sleep much last night, so…" and I slam the door on his face. I mean, puppy-dovey love. I think not. I'd like not to vomit and keep my dinner in.

Clary doesn't even seem fazed by my actions and simply heads toward a washing machine, singing some stupid teenage pop song. Well, I think it is. Probably some Taylor Swift since it's all about a bad breakup which resulted with a stalker being born.

**Every breath you take**

**And every move you make**

**Every bond you break, every step you take**

**I'll be watching you**

**Every single day**

**And every word you say**

**Every game you play, every night you stay**

**I'll be watching you**

**Oh, can't you see**

**You belong to me?**

**How my poor heart aches**

**With every step you take**

**Every move you make**

**Every vow you break**

**Every smile you fake, every claim you stake**

**I'll be watching you**

**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace**

**I dream at night, I can only see your face**

**I look around, but it's you I can't replace**

**I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace**

**I keep crying baby, baby please,**

**Oh, can't you see**

**You belong to me?**

**How my poor heart aches**

**With every step you take**

**Every move you make**

**Every vow you break**

**Every smile you fake, every claim you stake**

**I'll be watching you**

**Every move you make, every step you take**

**I'll be watching you**

**I'll be watching you**

I think I know this beat from somewhere. It really does ring a bell, but I can't put my finger on it. Well, if it's Taylor Swift, I probably heard it on the radio, or something.

"Do you _really_ have to sing shitty music?" I ask just to make conversation and she snaps her head to me:

"_Shitty music_? Since when the Police are considered as making shitty music?"

That was the Police? _No_ way? _Yes_ way! Shame on me! _Really_! I deserve to die. As in _now_! Clary shakes her head in disappointment before she mutters:

"I can't believe I slept with someone who has so shitty music taste. Do you even know Queen? U2? The Rolling Stones?"

"I'm not ignorant, okay?" I grumble and she snarls:

"Dude, you didn't recognise the Police. That screams ignorant and moron to me. But… whatever helps you sleep at night. Either it's you thinking that you're somehow cultivated, or … what we did yesterday night."

She just couldn't let it be. As if nothing happens. She wiggles her eyebrows at me before she bursts out in laughter.

"_What_?" I ask her, and she keeps on laughing, just shaking her head around.

"Jon did say that you were cute when you were blushing."

"I'm not blushing!" I strongly retort, but then, something echoes from what she just said. "Jon said _what_?"

Clary simply rolls her eyes and goes back on folding the sheets ending me one of the edges. "Come on, Jace. You sleep with him every night, and you're telling me that you never noticed? Why do you think he was mad at Sebastian, yesterday?"

"Jon's not gay. You're just trying to mess with me." I state, because I know Jon. He's not gay. And he's not crushing on Seb. I mean, _Jon's not gay_. Magnus is gay. Alec maybe. But Jon is not.

"Sure Jace. You know him better than I do. He never tells me anything personal and I've only spent two weeks with him, right?" Clary smirks, and I still try to down this information. Jon is gay? It can't be, can it?

Clary opens her eyes wide and looks at me, saying: "Oh my God! You're gay too! I knew that military school was a code name for I'm-Queer-School!"

"_What_? Didn't I prove yesterday night that I was anything but gay?"

"I don't know. Those caresses seemed quite gay to me. All soft and all. If this isn't the first sign of being confused…" She sadly shakes her head down as she trails her sentence, and before I can even stop myself, I tackle her against the humongous washing machine.

"Well, maybe I should show that non-gay part of me…"

She smirks as lusts darkens her eyes and she sultrily replies: "Maybe you should…"

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**Mouhahahahahahahahaha. I could have kept on writing, just until after that scene, but... No. Let's cut here. I think it's better. **

**So what did you think? About Valentine? Sebastian? Jon? Jon is gay ?! And Clace? **

**And, of course the lyrics belong to The Police. At first I was going to put some of my own lyrics, but then, I watched teens react to the Police, and this kid kept on talking about Taylor Swift, so I had to put that joke here. He just killed me, go watch it, you'll laugh with me! **

**Anyways, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


End file.
